Brighter Than Sunshine
by Aki-Shinko
Summary: Spike gets drunk one night and while searching for him Faye meets Lin Cloud. Lin offers her a new job in the ‘advertising’ business. As things start to heat up with the boss, things between her and Spike seem to be more lusty and at the same time dangerou
1. Drunken Cowboy

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Summary: Spike gets drunk one night and while searching for him Faye meets Lin Cloud. Lin offers her a new job in the 'advertising' business. As things start to heat up with the boss, things between her and Spike seem to be more lusty and at the same time dangerous. What is going on with Spike and what's going on in Faye's mind?

**Chapter One One Drunk Cowboy**

–Faye's Point of View –

_I can't believe this! That idiot Spike is out drinking again, and he didn't even offer me anything! That bastard! Why the hell is Jet making me go all the way out here to Mars to get him! Serves him right if he gets killed while he's in a drunk coma!_

I pushed the throttle to its max and flew down through the atmosphere, ticked off. _That was my damn bounty too! I caught that stupid jack ass by myself while Spike laid around miserable cause Julia died..._

_But then again...I guess it does hurt to have the love of your life dead. Spike's dead enough to me...he's only a blind shell. Too lost in the past even for me._

–Normal Point of View–

Spike threw back his head as swallowed another shot. It burned his throat and left the feeling of stale cotton in his mouth. He let out a gasp after he finished and slammed the shot glass back down on the counter.

The waiter was polishing his glass and looked up gazing at Spike,_ "_I always welcome good business, but you sir, look like you've reached the limit."

"Just one more...one more..." Spike begged between pants.

The bartender began pouring another drink for him shaking his head, "You must've been turned loose by a goddess to make you this drunk."

"She escaped to heaven, and left me behind with no cash, no food, no life to come back to. I fell from the sky straight down to this hunk of crap we call a planet," Spike chugged his final drink and rose from his stool, leaving money on the counter, "Later."

The bartender took the money and looked up "Hey sir!" Spike turned around, a cigarette already dangling from his lips, "Be careful out there, there are wild people out there."

Spike chuckled, 'I'm the wildest of them all."

"Aw damn it Spike where are you?" Faye speed walked down the street looking for him. She'd already visited two other bars and found not him, nor any information of his whereabouts. It wasn't that hard to find a guy in a blue suit and with a green fro.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing out here all by your self?" A drunk man asked slinging his arm around her neck.

"Yuck," Faye's face cringed as she dripped his hand off his shoulder, "I'm always alone pal."

"I can change that," the drunk man grinned groggily. Faye rolled her eyes, this man was barely able to stand. She flicked him on the noes and he fell back in a tumble.

"I'm a lone wolf, that's all I'll ever be," she shot, a hint of irritation in her voice as she took off again down the street.

"Thou are too beautiful to be a wolf, perhaps a fox instead? Secretive and all the more alluring, a beautiful fox dashes through the forest in search of something. Tell me divine creature, what are you searching for?" A man with blue hair mumbled leaning against the next bar on Faye's list.

"I'm just searching for some shit I lost," She grinned as she slowed herself to a trot of sorts, her hips swaying in front of the sober man.

He looked at her and grinned, interest in his eyes, "Perhaps I can aid you in your search?"

"Buy me a drink and we'll see how it goes," Faye replied giving a small wink as she walked inside. _Free drinks with someone at least sober enough to carry a conversation. Who knows, maybe he's seen that stupid Spike._

Faye sat down at the counter, the bartender eyeing her and the blue haired man. "Get me the usual," The man replied. He was eloquent in a manly disposition. He rested his elbow on the counter as support for his chin as he looked at her, "Tell me dear fox, do you have a name?"

"Faye, Faye Valentine. Now good sir," She grinned as a shot slid to her hand, "Mind telling me yours?"

"Lin Cloud," He answered grabbing his cup, "Oh can I toast the fair lady? Cheers to...cheers to mutual strangers?"

"As long as your buying call me whatever you want," She grinned and crashed her glass against his. Faye swallowed hers in a quick gulp, but Lin remained intrigued by her radiance.

"So Faye, what do you do for a living?" Lin asked, he hadn't even begun to sip at his drink, but instead swirled the contents around as he shook the glass in a circular motion.

"My line of work isn't exciting, the pay is crap and it's not a lot when you have to share," Faye sighed aloud pitying herself.

"So you're a bounty hunter then. A dangerous line of work for a vixen like yourself," Lin smiled lightly, "Whatever got you into that messy stuff?"

"I just have a few debts," She sighed as she poured herself another drink, "What about you?"

Lin chuckled, "I work with advertising."

"Sounds real _boring,_" Faye answered taking another drink.

"It isn't always that boring, every once in a while something interesting will come along," Lin explained finally taking a sip of his drink.

"Something interesting?" Faye raised an eyebrow. Before she could get a response however her communicator went off. She growled and flipped it on, "Yeah what do you want?"

"Faye? It's Jet. Ed finally got a lock on Spike's craft, I sent the coordinates to your ship, go get him and bring him back to the Bebop."

"Are you serious? Uhhhh..." She ran her hand over her face, "Alright I'm on it," she flipped the communicator off and stood up, "Looks like I've gotta go get my partner," she made her way towards the door.

"About the interesting advertising," Faye could suddenly feel the presence of his aroused body brush up against the back of hers, "You might just be what I'm looking for," His arm was leaning over his shoulder as he placed a business card down her shirt to the safety of her bra, "Fly carefully Miss Valentine."

"Well do, see ya," She didn't look back, but simply waved and walked out the door.

She hopped into her ship (Gees I always forget what her's is called, Hammerhead, Swordfish...) She flipped on the tracker, "What?" Faye couldn't believe her rotten luck, Spike was at the second bar she just came from. How could she have missed him? It must have been maybe a minute off. "Spiegel you better be grateful when I find you!"

Faye found Spike in the lowliest state she'd ever seen him in. "Gees Spike you're real drunk," She sighed finding him puking in a garbage can. She grabbed him by the collar and started pulling him towards the ship, "I'll tow your ship back with us, now let's go, Jet's throwing a fit you used our money, more importantly _MY _bounty!"

Spike couldn't reply, too green in the face and confused to care. She threw him into the ship and took her seat. A half an hour later they were back in the Bebop. Faye threw Spike onto his bed carelessly and walked into their well, main den nook, and took a seat on Spike's yellow couch.

"You found him alright?" Jet asked as he stared out the window.

"Yeah, the idiot was puking in a garbage pale."

"Is Spike-person sick Faye-person?" Ed asked with concern on her innocent face.

Faye smiled, "No Ed, Spike is just a clown."

"Yay Spike-person is funny! Right Ein?" Ed looked down at her canine companion who simply barked and wagged his stub of a tail.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go sleep for now alright Jet?" Faye asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, it's not like there were any hits lately. None worth getting," Jet replied, "Don't even think about raiding the fridge, there's nothing in it."

Faye hung her head, "Right right..." she waved a hand in dismissal to the idea.

Faye was walking to her cabin when she heard a crash from Spike's room, "Now what is the idiot doing?" She opened the door and looked inside, finding Spike sitting right up on the edge of his bed covering his eye. There was a broken glass on the floor, Faye always thought he had a hidden liquor stash somewhere in his room. "What you do now Spike?" She asked, hands on hips with her usual irritated voice.

He looked up at her, this strange glow in his eyes she hadn't seen, "Faye..."

She walked in and hit him upright the head, "You idiot, you're drunk enough, stop drinking and save that stuff for when you really need to be screwed over!"

Spike didn't react much to the slap, too intoxicated, and instead grabbed her by the forearm and tossed her onto the bed. Her back to the bed, Spike buried his head in the valley between her breasts blowing warm air on them as he did so, "Faye..."

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?" She asked, being more startled then annoyed.

He lifted his head and looked down at her, another unusual expression, a curious smirk on his face as he gazed at her. Her brilliant eyes, midnight lavender hair, everything was making Spike feel aroused. "Faye..."

"Spike get the hell off me!" She screamed trying to push him off. Of course Spike was stronger, syndicate worker, how could he not be.

She let out another growl and was about to call for Jet when Spike grabbed both her wrists. He pinned them to the bed and she was silenced as his lips brushed up against hers roughly. Faye felt something brush up against her inner thighs and felt a moan escape her mouth. Faye felt vulnerable, but at the same time she invited Spike. She had always felt something for the stupid cowboy, but he was always concerned with Julia. Spike's tongue pressed against her lips, demanding entrance into her mouth. Her lips parted and she sighed feeling him caress the slopes of her mouth.

They broke for air and Spike continued to stare at her, "Faye..."

"Yes we know my name...good thing you're so drunk...I wouldn't want you to remember this tomorrow. You'd hate me more than usual," She smirked as he released her wrists. Faye sat up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Having fun Spike?" She asked seductively.

"Of course," he replied in his groggy, almost normal tone. He pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her again. _He really is drunk, man we gotta cut him off. _Faye shivered as his hands glided up from her abdomen to her yellow shirt. The single button freed her trapped breasts, allowing them to only be concealed by a very small black lacy bra. The business card caught his attention. His lips left hers as he pulled the card from its hiding place. He stared at the card and looked down at her, "Where'd you get a stripping business card?"

"At one of the bars while I was looking for you idiot."

"You're not going to be a stripper," He told her sternly.

"And why the hell not? This stupid ship is always without cash, I've gotta survive somehow!" She protested angry that he'd even consider telling her what to do. "If I can't tell you what to do what the hell gives you the right to boss me around?"

"You're not going to be a stripper," He repeated sternly.

Faye smirked and shrugged, "That's too bad, I could've practiced on you. I guess you'll just have to go without that pleasurable experience," she knew Spike's mind was trying to process that idea. He probably just wanted to be fucked since he hadn't been in such a long time.

He pressed his hand down on her shoulder and kissed her. His kiss was rough and filled with lust, she tried not to shiver as his erected member rubbed against her more. He slipped the card back in the cover of her bra and she smiled on the inside. Faye Valentine had done it again, wooed another moron into getting what she wanted. Spike left her mouth and ran out of the room, she listened to the sound of the faucet turn on and a toilet flush. She got up and buttoned her shirt and went to her room. She slept soundly, laughing inside the whole time.

– Spike's Point of View –

_I feel like I'm dead. No, I am dead. Then why am I still breathing? Too many drinks. Damn it. A lead on a bounty...Julia_

Spike opened his eyes and stared at the clock beside him, it was seven in the morning. He didn't have any memories of the night before, just as Faye was anticipating. He sat up in bed, there was a broken glass on the ground, and he was still in all his clothes from the night before. He shoved the glass aside with his foot and walked out into the hall. He grabbed the shower, somehow Faye wasn't already in it. He showered slowly, his head still pounding from the night before, "No more boos...I'll just smoke from now on."


	2. Getting the Job done

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop

**Chapter 2- Getting the "Job" Done**

"Jet? Hey Jet!" Faye called around for Jet as she pulled a knapsack over her shoulder.

"What is it Faye?" Jet asked coming in from his bonsai plant room wiping his hands clean. "Hmm? Where you going Faye?"

"Faye Faye! Where are you going Faye-person?" Edward asked as she finished some strange hacking program on her computer.

"Oh, I got a job," Faye replied casually as she loaded a gun and through that in her bag too.

"A job? When did this happen?" Jet raised an eyebrow, "You're not running out on us again are you Faye?" His voice grew serious "Cause I will hunt you down if you—"

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm not going to leave, I just need some cash. We haven't had a good pay off in months and I'm sick of eating 'Cup of Noodle' for every freaking meal!"

"Work so late, at 10?" Jet asked confused

"Ten o'clock is not late at night, I'll be back by three. See ya," Faye waved as she climbed up the stairs to the loading dock, knocking into Spike along the way.

"Where ya going Faye?" Spike asked with his usual sarcastic attitude.

"Wherever the hell I want you stupid cowboy," Faye shot back frustrated. The stupid bastard, he couldn't even remember last night, his one good eye still bloodshot with hangover. She jumped into her ship and sped away.

"What's her problem?" Spike asked as he jumped onto his favorite yellow sofa.

"What's with you, Faye said you were drunk again," Jet complained sitting down on the excuse for a coffee table. Spike turned over and grunted, "Spike, this is the third time this month Faye's had to go out and find you hung over and puking. Julia may be dead, but you gotta get on with your life."

"So the white cat died and the tiger-stripped cat cried a thousand times. Then he died, he was never born again. Wasn't it you who told me a story like that?" Spike asked, "My little white kitty's been dead for a while now, and I'm still crying."

"Aw at last my darling fox has returned to me," Lin welcome Faye at the door of his club taking her hand and kissing it gently, "I hope you're not disgusted with my line of work, it started out as a bar, then girls just needed jobs."

"I can't say I'm disgusted. You hire women who are completely willing to be here. I am disgusted with the men who come to watch," Faye sighed, "I'm just one of those girls too, in dire need of cash."

"Well," His hand took hers and started guiding her towards the back, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you, some of the guys may ask to pay you to sleep with them, I won't force you into any of it."

Faye laughed, "Now if they do, would you be disgusted with me if I shot them?"

"That's the illusive fox I know," Lin smirked, he pulled her into a dressing room. "This one's yours, there's a rack of clothes, pick whatever you like. Poll dance, strip, whichever I'm not picky. Do whatever you want, you've got to earn your own pay." Lin waved and smiled again as he disappeared out the door.

"Spike-person?" Ed tugged on Spike's shirt sleeve as he continued sleeping.

"What is it Ed?" Spike grumbled.

"There's a new hit! Bounty bounty arg let's grab the bounty!" Edward zoomed around the couch and then grabbed her computer with her toes, clicking quickly until an image popped up. "Mr. Sakimoto, wanted for stealing the E. Coli virus number 23 from a science research. Worth fifty thousand oolong."

Spike rolled over and stared at the man's picture, "Long green hair, blue eyes, light skinned, what the hell did his parents look like? Keep searching and dig up some more stuff on him alright Ed?"

"Yes Spike-Person! Come Ein, let's go tell Jet!" Edward looked down at Ein and they both ran off into the next room.

Faye stood backstage waiting to do her job and her eyes fell on all the other girls. They were all naturally beautiful, but a few had trembling fear in their eyes. Two particular, twins, both with red hair down to their ears almost her length. Faye walked over to them and smiled, "Hey, don't look so afraid. You'll never get any money that way."

"Oh...thank you," one girl replied looking at the floor.

"I'm sure the both of you don't want to be here. Frankly I don't either. But if you want the cash to get out of here, you can't show them that fear. Show them confidence. Keep your distance it makes it more enticing to them and that way, you don't get touched."

The sister smiled, "You're a nice lady, my name is Jessica. This is my twin Kim, you can tell we're different by the color. I always wear blue, she always wears green."

The curtain opened and Faye could hear the sound of men clapping, "Well rubies, time to get going."

"Rubies?" Jessica asked confused.

"You're both red heads, like a pair of lovely rubies. Let's go, we've got cash to make."

Faye sauntered on stage in a deep purple outfit. Her breasts were overpowering her small bra and her ass was covered just enough to be enticing without being bare. Faye grabbed onto the pole and wrapped her thighs around it, arching herself up and down. She could smell the arousal in the air, and it excited her in a fun sensation. She continued to tease the men with the pole, bending and entwining around it in ways men didn't think were possible. She watched them masturbate themselves and turned it aside. She walked down the stairs of the stage and wandered over to a random young man in the crowd. She sat down on his lap and gave him a lap dance. He was a decent age and she leaned forward, he losing his face in her clammy breasts.

Lin watched in the background, smiling as he took down a heavy shot. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she leaned on another man and grabbed at his genitals. There was passion written all over her face and Lin could feel lust run through him. He put down his drink and walked into a back door and Faye grinned as she continued her work with a customer. After an hour of fondling, grouping, and other naughty things the girl's left the stage for the next batch. Faye pulled the money from her bra and thong and started counting. "How'd you do miss?" Asked the Rubies.

"Hmm very nicely for the first day," Faye smiled, "Call me Faye, Miss is too formal for a rotten place like this." She threw on a thin silk bathrobe that only just passed her ass, grabbed her bag, and left the backstage with a wave. She was heading towards the exit when she walked by the room Lin had gone into. Feeling a little risqué, she turned the handle of the door and found it was open.

"Beautiful fox, you have come."

Spike ran his hands over his eyes and yawned on the couch, "What time is it Jet?"

"Just a little past midnight, Ed finally fell asleep after using all that sugar in her. This guy, Sakimoto, his bounty just went up another twenty thousand. When Faye gets back we should get to this guy soon."

Spike yawned, "Alright," He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Not caring that Faye wasn't here, or at least, that's how he acted.

"How did I do for my first day boss," Faye asked seductively as she walked into the dim lit room.

"I think you did, quite well," Lin smiled as he got up from his chair by the window, "I'm sure you'd like a drink after such a hard night."

"Aww yes that would be so nice," Faye whined gently as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I see you made friends with the twins," Lin noted handing her a cup of hard liquor.

"Yeah, sweet girls, shame they're here," Faye noted looking out at the window as she sipped at her drink.

"They're very lovely, got into some trouble." He took a sip of his liquor and stood beside her watching her eyes as they stared out the window, "Their brother got mixed up in a gang fight and was taken in. They want to bail him out."

"If my partner got stuck in jail no way in hell would I bail him out," She took another sip of her drink, "He pretended to be dead and disappeared, that low bastard. It would serve him right."

"How could a man care so little about you that he'd disappear like that?" Lin asked gently as he walked up behind her after abandoning his drink, "He doesn't seem very loyal."

"He lived in the past, worrying about his 'poor Julia' I've lost my past at one point too, but I didn't run away for it," She scowled as she finished off her liquor.

Lin kissed the sensitive point between her neck and her shoulder and she let out a quick sigh, "Don't worry my beautiful fox, I won't let him hurt you again."

Faye couldn't help but sigh again as he kissed the spot again, she could feel his hands working their way around her waist and bathrobe, "Lin..." she called out gently but then smirked, "It seems my routine has done its job."

"To arouse me till no end?" He asked teased as he pressed himself against her.

She smirked, "Seems about right," she cooed.

His hands and worked their way to her cleavage invested bra strap and undid the latch in the front, letting her breasts fall free into the air and his hands catch them. Faye gasped again as he began to tease and fondle both breasts in such a stimulating manner she wanted to do it right this instant. "Lin..." she called his name again, arching her head back, grinding the back of her body against his front.

He moaned as his member pressed against his pants that suppressed him. He guided her onto his bed, and sat on all fours above her. "You're not going to stop now are you?" She asked him seductively and he grinned as his lips found her left nipple.

Lin sucked on the teat erotically, his tongue wrapping around it and nibbling as his right hand fondled her remaining breast. Faye simply remained a tease as her foot snuck down to his member and rubbed him with her toes. He moaned into her breast and Faye moaned back. The level of arousal was skyrocketing with each move the other could make. Lin released himself from his position and brought his face close to hers, "You know, you're the only one who's ever made me feel this way, even in a place like this," He brought his face closer, "You're the only one..."

There was a loud buzzing sound of Faye's communicator. "Shit..." She growled. She sat up, Lin getting off as she grabbed her robe, throwing it over herself as concealment, and then pulled out the communicator, "What is it?"

"Faye? Where the hell are you? You better not be making bets on those stupid ponies!" Spike's voice shouted as his picture showed up on the communicator.

"For your information I was going to take a shower before coming home from work!" She spat back, Spike now noticing that she was just in a sheer bathrobe.

"Well come home, we have a shower here you know," He growled, seeing Lin's hand in the background, knowing a man was nearby but not who.

"Yeah in that crap heap where there's no hot water and no food. I guess you don't want the money I just worked my ass off for!" She shouted holding up a thick roll of bills.

Spike was quiet for a while, his face serious, but the same look he had before he left to get Julia back that night, "Faye, just come home stupid." With that he was gone.

"I guess I better go," She sighed.

"That's your undedicated cowboy?" Lin asked

"Yup, that's him," She sighed as she threw on her normal yellow outfit. "Guess I'll be back tomorrow," she added throwing the robe over her shoulder, "Thanks for the new outfits," She grinned, "Maybe next time we can put them to better use."

"Yes," he approached her again, "They can stay on the floor where they belong," He answered grinning.

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "Sounds like a plan Lin, see ya," with that she exited with a wave.

Faye plopped into her ship and began to count her money again. To her surprise, there was an extra thousand woolong and a note attached _Consider it a bonus, not a bribe, _Faye smiled, "Time for some good old shopping."

An hour later she popped into Bebop with arms full of bags.

"Faye? What on earth did you buy?" Jet asked astounded.

Faye grinned over the bags and poured one out onto the table, out slid at least five new steaks, "I told you getting a job would help us all."

"Whoa it's steak! Meat!" Jet picked them up and looked at them. "Faye your new job is amazing."

"Guess what else?" She teased him laughing.

"What?" Jet asked "What could be better than this?"

Faye put down the other five bags, "I bought other food too. And I still have at least five thousand woolong left. I know it isn't a lot, but at least for once we're not entirely broke," She laughed.

"Spike! Get in here Spike!" Jet called throughout the ship.

Spike came in yawning, his normal hunched over like stride, "What is it Jet?"

"Look Spike, Faye bought us ten steaks, vegetables, fruits, and look she even got sweets for Ed."

"Sugar sugar Ed-person gets candy whooooo," Ed was on the ground already eating her candy, shaking in her contorted like motions from the sugar rush.

Spike wasn't sure what to say. It was true, for once in their life they weren't starving from lack of food and there was even extra money on the table leftover. Still, she had made this money being a prostitute right? Dirty money. "Faye, there's a new bounty out for over fifty thousand woolong."

"Oh really?" She asked after taking a gulp of soda, "Who's the guy?"

Jet turned on the screen, "His name is Mr. Kaheel Sakimoto, wanted for stealing the E. Coli virus number 23 from a science research."

"What's so bad about the virus, don't we have vaccines for that?" Faye asked.

"Well, apparently before he was kicked out of the science research area for the government he was working on alterations to illnesses to help further warfare. He might seek his revenge," Jet concluded.

Faye stared at the picture, "Don't recognize him. Oh well, can we just enjoy what I brought home for once?" She asked picking up a burger she had picked up at a fast food place.

Spike picked up a burger as well, but couldn't help but gaze at Faye. She had such pride in herself and usually didn't take shit from anyone, so why was she working in a place so degrading as a strip house? And why did Spike care so much?

Later that night Faye laid in bed staring at her ceiling. She could still feel shivers roll through her every time her mind came to Lin. She opened up the draw in her night stand and counted the money, slipping it into an envelope. She wanted to save, and hopefully at least pay off maybe 2 percent of her debts.

Her door slid open and Spike walked inside.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Faye shouted as she slid the drawer shut.

"Haven't you ever heard of self-respect?" He asked as he sat down on her bed with a cigarette.

"What the hell does that mean?" She shouted again hitting his shoulder, "I don't like what I'm doing but it makes good money! None of the guys even touch me! What the hell am I doing justifying myself? Get out Spike!"

Spike turned and grabbed her hand as it came down to slap him, "You were always better than this Faye. You wanted quick cash, but you still treated yourself as a human!"

Faye was quiet and looked at the ground, "I'm going to pay off my debts and once I do I'm OUT of here!" She shoved him off her bed, "Now get out Spike Spiegel, and don't tell me what to do!"


	3. A Change in Spike

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

**Chapter 3 - A Change in Spike**

Spike turned and grabbed her hand as it came down to slap him, "You were always better than this Faye. You wanted quick cash, but you still treated yourself as a human!"

Faye was quiet and looked at the ground, "I'm going to pay off my debts and once I do I'm OUT of here!" She shoved him off her bed, "Now get out Spike Spiegel, and don't tell me what to do!"

Spike landed on the floor with a thud, looking up at her with his eyes, one eye that saw nothing but the past, and the other that was lost between years, "Faye..."

Faye looked away from him, her whole body shivering. _Damn him, damn him for saying I'm not human when I spent the last year worrying about him. _"Get out Spike. Get the fuck out."

Spike got up off the ground and looked at her. He couldn't stand seeing Faye this way. _This isn't like her. The only time she was ever this upset was the day I left, the day her memories came back. Shit why did I make her this way. _He leaned down and stroked the back of her hair, "I'm sorry Faye..."

Faye turned around and stared at him, eyes still filled with water and confusion written all over her face, "What did you just say?"

Spike looked out her window at the stars, "I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that when you're the only one looking out for my sorry ass. You saved us all from starving and I'm the one lecturing you."

"Yeah you jackass, I bring home food and money and you just mope around thinking about that stupid Julia!" Faye shouted, suddenly feeling her rage returning, "I know you loved her and I know she is the only one you'll ever love but you're going to waste your life away even after she's dead. That's why I'm getting the hell out of here, I can't stand watching you wither away."

Spike blinked and looked down at her, she was shaking again, there were tears in her eyes. Why did he feel this horrible churning in his stomach? Why did he feel like he had to make her stop. He knew what she said was true, and he knew he was denying it. Her leaving, it felt like a low blow to him, like a slap across the face. He slid his hands into his pockets and sighed, "Fine. If you want to leave there's nothing stopping you. You always come and go as you please anyway. You just hid out here to hide from those debts."

Saying nothing more Spike left her room and sat down on his trusty yellow couch. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, usually never dreaming. Today he dreamed, he dreamed about Julia, about the Syndicate, and about Faye. Through all the chaos, the blood, the betrayal, Faye was the one at the end who was still standing waiting for him. The minute he reached out to touch her, she'd vanish, and gunshots echoed through his mind. When he opened up his eyes again it was morning and he could smell something delicious. He rolled over and found on the small make-shift coffee table next to his bed was a plate of eggs and bacon.

Spike didn't know he could eat so fast, savoring every juicy bite of real food. He went to Jet's bonsai room to ask if he had cooked it and Jet shook his head, "No Faye cooked it," he explained clipping a branch on a tree. "She woke up really early this morning complaining she couldn't sleep. I wanted to give her some boos to ya know lighten the pain but she said she wouldn't drink anymore," Jet shrugged, "I think she's going through a faze or something. She took some cash and her ship and said she'd be back late."

"I guess she's working," Spike decided.

"No I don't think so. She had this sad expression on her face," Jet waved his tree clippers around, "Besides, she works at night remember?"

Spike nodded slowly, "Where do you think she went then?" He asked quietly.

Jet rolled his eyes, "How the hell should I know? If you want to talk to her just use the stupid communicator, that's what the damn thing is for."

Spike walked out of the room just in time to hear Jet curse for accidentally clipping his bonsai too short. Spike piled into the Swordfish and flipped on the communicator, "Faye, Faye are you there? Answer me Faye!" He screamed. The screen remained blank for a long time until it finally clicked on. Faye's mascara had run all the way down to her cheeks and there was a bruise on the side of her cheek. "Faye what the hell happened to you?"

Faye shook her head and rubbed her chin, "Nothing happened so just lay off!" She screamed reaching to turn off the communicator.

"Faye wait," he begged her calmly. Faye stopped and looked at the screen, "What happened?"

"I went back to earth, ya know, to look back on my past. There were some poor guys and they jumped me, I didn't have the heart to shoot the old geezers. So I just gave them some money after getting hit by some stupid punk."

"Come back to the ship and let Jet take a look at your face," Spike told her quietly.

Faye rolled her eyes, "Oh look who's all caring now!" she screamed at him, "Where were you a year ago when I nearly died?"

Spike gaped, "Nearly died? When, why?"

Faye scowled, "Just shut up, I'm out of gas anyway so I'm staying right here. I had the money to fill the tanks back up but like I just said I got jumped!"

"I'll come get you, just stay where you are and I'll have Ed track down your coordinates. Stay in the ship Faye," He told her in his usual blank tone.

Faye rolled her eyes, "Whatever," and with that she flicked off the communicator.

Faye crossed her legs and her arms and huffed, waiting in her ship. She couldn't believe she'd let herself cry, but damn that money was going towards here getting out of Bebop. If she got out of Bebop she could forget about Spike and make something of her life. She wiped away the tears with her thumbs and sighed. A few minutes later there was a knock against her cockpit door, she thought it was Spike.

"Do you go by the name Faye Valentine?" The stranger asked. The stranger had blonde hair that came down to his eyes, wearing a black suit, and had a New York accent like someone shoved a radish up his nose.

Faye felt her hand slip towards her gun as she hopped out, hiding it behind her so he couldn't see. She rested her arms on her hips and scowled, "What's it to ya?"

The man reached out and grabbed her arm, "My name is Cyrus and I have orders to take you to my master."

Faye grabbed Cyrus's wrist and flipped him over her shoulder, "Let's get something straight asshole I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm sure as hell not going to your master! If I owe your boss money screw him."

Faye suddenly felt an more awful pain in her side, listening to the sound of a gun shell bounce against the floor and her body being ripped apart. She grabbed her side, feeling the blood pour all over her hands. "Damn you..." she hissed. Cyrus raised his gun again at her, but Faye dodged this bullet by lunging to the ground. Mid-air she pulled her gun from behind her back and shot Cyrus in the hand, his gun going flying. "Who the hell are you!" She screamed, pushing the gun to Cyrus's head, 'And what does your boss want with me? Debts?"

Cyrus cringed, "I'm not sure what my boss wants with you, debts or just to screw but you're something important. There are pictures of you everywhere in the hideout. You're called Fox there."

Faye froze, Fox. Lin called her Fox, oh no. Faye held the gun to the back of his head, "Get on the ground now!"

Cyrus obeyed and Faye pulled away the rest of his guns and knives with her free hand. She tied him up, his legs, his hands, and his shoulders. She called up a cop and then limped until she leaned up against her ship. She could see the trails of blood she had left behind all over the dock she was on. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Well Faye, you sure have gotten yourself into a fucking jam again. Come on Spike, where are you?"

Spike floored his engines and flipped on the communicator, "Jet? Hey Jet"

Jet flashed up on the screen, sitting on the yellow couch back on Bebop, "What is it Spike?"

"I can't get a hold of Faye anymore. I'm only at Mars right now," Spike shouted over the heat of his engine.

Jet rolled his eyes, "Spike you know how Faye is, she just takes off sometimes. Go down to Earth anyway and look for her. Oh and tell her we're out of vegetables and dog food."

"Great, now I'm an errand boy." Spike flipped off the communicator and sped up again. It wouldn't be that much longer to Earth.

A while later Spike found Faye's ship on a dock and a man tied up on the floor. He landed, thinking Faye caught a bounty. When he got a closer look he saw blood everywhere and felt the knot in his stomach double. He jumped out and ran around Faye's ship, she wasn't inside and when he ran around the ship he found her on the ground.

He scooped Faye up and wiped a strand of her hair out of her eyes, "Faye, Faye wake up."

Her eyes opened slowly and she smirked, "About time you stupid cowboy," She laughed and then winced in pain, holding her side, "God damnit, that stupid asshole." Spike looked at the man on the floor who was asleep now. He walked over to him and was about to stop the living daylights out of the man when Faye winced again, "Spike..."

Spike decided he could always hunt this guy down and kick his ass later. He jumped into the swordfish, bringing Faye close to him, sitting in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck to hang on. He flipped on the communicator and Jet popped up. Jet say Faye through the communicator and gasped, "What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know but I'm taking her to Mars, I've got a doctor there that can fix her. I'll call later," he shouted flipping the switch with his foot.

A few hours later Spike was in the waiting room, already smoking through a pack of cigarettes. The doctor informed Spike that she had lost a lot of blood, a critical amount and right now they were putting in blood transfusions. They'd stitched up the hole in her side, but there was still a chance she wouldn't survive. He rested his hands in his bushy hair and sighed, _Please don't take Faye like Julia...I can't do this all over again._

Around one in the morning someone was shaking Spike. Upon reaction to his training he grabbed the doctor's wrist, bur released it as he woke up, "Yeah?"

"Miss Valentine is in stable condition now. Her vitals are all back to normal, we're not sure when she'll wake up though. I thought I should inform you so maybe you'd finally get some better rest than sleeping in a chair."

Spike let out a sigh of relief, "Can I see her?"

"Normally I'm not supposed to let you, but if you did spend the whole night. Go on inside," the doctor told him and then walked off.

Spike got up and walked into her room. He stared at her, she looked so frail, her cheek still red and blue, her eyes red. There was still blood stained on her hands. He picked up her hand and squeezed it gently, this tormented feeling in him making him shiver with pain. He sat down on her bed and continued to stare at her face. She looked so much more peaceful, not like the angry bottled up Faye who screamed at him all the time. He brushed away more of her hair and ran his hand along her face, "Faye..."

A sigh escaped her lips, a struggle sigh with pain undercoating it. She opened her eyes slowly, like sleeping beauty awakening from the old curse. Her eyes were blurry for a long time, her head was pounding at her whole body felt like it was on fire. When her eyes did finally focus, she was surprised yet again to find Spike next to her. She smiled lightly, not bothering to be angry with him, "Hey Spike..."

"You stupid bitch, this is what happens when you run off," He told her gently stroking the side of her face.

Faye laughed lightly and closed her eyes again, "Same old jackass Spike. Nothing ever changes. I missed work...shit Lin will have my head."

"You don't need to worry about that bull," Spike reassured her, "You almost died stupid, it's called blood loss. I'm taking you home later today, and you're staying at Bebop to rest."

Faye laughed again, "The careless Spike is playing doctor, I must've hit my head."

"I may not give a rat's ass about my life, that doesn't mean I don't care about other people," he told her calmly, "If you died there'd be no cash."

"Bastard."

"It wasn't two old men that jumped you was it?" He asked calmly as his fingers grazed her bruise.

Faye opened her eyes again and looked at Spike, "No. It was some guy looking to get with me. The second guy you saw tied up did the same."

Spike believed the first part, but he didn't believe the whole story. A guy who wanted to get with Faye wouldn't have shot her, threatened her, but not shot her. He could tell by the look in her eyes she was holding something back, but for right now he wouldn't pressure her with it. "Any chance those guys didn't steal all your cash, I'm hungry.:"

Faye rolled her eyes and stuck her hand down her shirt, returning with a few bills and threw them at Spike. "You're a stupid leech, you should've been the one shot not me," she scowled. "Bring me back something."

Spike walked out into the hall and slumped against the wall. She was in rough shape even if she did have the energy to tease him. He sighed, it would take her a while to heal right, and he knew she wouldn't bother waiting that long. He wandered to a vending machine and bought two cups of coffee and some candy called Skittles for Faye. Spike pushed open the door with his leg and hopped back down on her bed.

He handed her the cup of coffee and she drank it quietly. He threw the Skittles onto her lap and she looked at him, "What am I five?"

"Stop complaining and eat them, we've got better food at home," He argued finishing off coffee that tasted three years past the expiration date.

Most of the day was wasted with the two of them playing cards. Faye won nearly all the games, since she used to be 'Lady Luck' and stuff. At one point Faye did fall back asleep, the strain on her body making her tired. Spike tucked her in then wandered out into the hall, flipping on his communicator, "Hey Jet ya there?"

The communicator flashed on and Jet showed up, "How is she Spike?"

"Out of the woods for now, but she's got a bit of a recovery to go."

"Any clues on who did that to her?"

"She said some guys tried to mess with her, but if they were punks they wouldn't have shot her like that. Threats maybe, but not the bullet."

Jet rubbed his chin, "I know what ya mean. Oh yeah, do you know a guy named," Jet disappeared and came back with a armful of roses and a small card, "A guy named Lin?"

"What the hell are all those roses for!" Spike screamed.

"Apparently they're for Faye. A guy name Lin sent them over yesterday."

"What does the card say?"

" '**I'm watching you, my lovely Fox.**'" Jet shivered, "Kind of creepy if you ask me."

"Yeah well, that guy's an ass anyway."

"We're heading over to Mars right now. So we'll meet up with you in a few hours."

"Right. Cook some decent grub for us, this hospital food is poison," Spike complained.

Jet nodded and saluted, with that the image went black.

Spike walked back into her room and Faye was up again, snacking on the stale Skittles he had given her earlier. There was a strange feeling overcoming him, relief and guilt. He had yelled at her the night before, that was why she had left, or that's what he believed. She looked up at Spike and just stared, this blank curious expression. His boots clicked against the floor and screamed as the material stretched with each rise and fall of his feet until he stood right beside her.

"When are we leaving?" She asked him, already irritated, blowing on a piece of her hair that had fallen on her face. The hair raised up and simply fell back onto her face.

Spike smirked and sat down on the bed beside her. Faye considered shoving him off, but found she was still far too exhausted to make the effort. She tossed to him the last of her candies and he ate them in a solid swoop. Faye reminded herself what a pig she was, but afterwards just closed her eyes again. "You're still tired..."

"Damn straight I am, I did just get shot ya know," she told him half-heartedly.

"You tried to kill yourself...a year ago...didn't you?" Spike asked quietly, staring at the white hospital door with her vitals chart on it.

Faye didn't say anything, turning away from him to stare at the birds in the trees beyond the window. "It wasn't because of you," she answered finally.

"Then why? Why did you of all people try to die?" He asked in a whisper.

"I never belonged anywhere. No matter where I went, to finding Ed, Jet bringing me on journeys, working, anything at all, nothing worked out right," she sighed, "I had memories of a past I longed for, and I knew there was no chance for it back. I had no future to look for, with everyone off on their own journeys. What did I have? I didn't even have an identity, my name isn't really Faye." Spike sat on the bed listening quietly, his feet touching the floor from his height. He was still sitting up, his back to hers as they stared at opposite wall, "Then you never came back."

Spike opened his mouth to say something but Faye kept going.

"I...didn't know where the others were, where you were, but I made some friends. Two guys and three girls; Allen, Haru, Lynn, Tomoe, and Kagome. They were normal people, normal people living on Mars, and they had dreams. They taught me how to live, and just go out and earn some normal money. I wasn't a bounty hunter anymore, I was just Faye. Then one day...they left too."

Spike turned around and looked at her, listening to her start to choke up.

"They were killed...walking down the street...killed by a bunch of thugs making a run for it. Allen and Haru tried to stop them. The men just shot all four of them, I was walking out the front door of my apartment, they had been waiting for me. I just watched them all fall to the ground and die instantly, those thieves ran by without ever noticing me."

"Faye..." his hand found a resting place on her shoulder.

"It was my fault...I told them to wait outside. It's my fault...I should've protected them. All that fighting crime and bounty shit did nothing for me. The only people who really ever cared about me were gone, every last one of them. I was at a bridge one night, above a highway, I was going to when Jet found me," She laughed, "It was damn luck above everything else."

Spike wrapped his arms around Faye, in the process falling into the bed like he was lying down beside her. He buried his forehead against her shoulder and arc of her neck, "Don't ever try doing that again." Faye was silent, wishing she could stop crying or say something to Spike. His body was warm against her cold and almost dead body. He took in a breath of her hair, smelling like leftover shower, blood, medicines, and a faint scent of Sakura flowers.

"Do you know what brought me back?" There was silence as Faye moved slightly under her sheets. He smirked lightly and took in another sniff of her intoxicating scent, "...You brought me back."


	4. A Beginning and An End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but thanks for the reviews!

Warning- Lemon Chappie.

**Chapter 4**

"It was my fault...I told them to wait outside. It's my fault...I should've protected them. All that fighting crime and bounty shit did nothing for me. The only people who really ever cared about me were gone, every last one of them. I was at a bridge one night, above a highway, I was going to when Jet found me," She laughed, "It was damn luck above everything else."

Spike wrapped his arms around Faye, in the process falling into the bed like he was lying down beside her. He buried his forehead against her shoulder and arc of her neck, "Don't ever try doing that again." Faye was silent, wishing she could stop crying or say something to Spike. His body was warm against her cold and almost dead body. He took in a breath of her hair, smelling like leftover shower, blood, medicines, and a faint scent of Sakura flowers.

"Do you know what brought me back?" There was silence as Faye moved slightly under her sheets. He smirked lightly and took in another sniff of her intoxicating scent, "...You brought me back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I brought you back, keh, nice try Spike," Faye whispered quietly, closing her eyes as she felt the ripping pain in her heart return.

Spike squeezed her gently, "But you did; you're living a second life and started out completely alone, almost everyone you met betrayed you, and you keep on living. I can't get over just one horrible thing in my past, but you can keep moving on. I realized, I needed you, you're my reminder."

Faye bit her lip and tried not to cry, "I know who sent the men who were trying to kidnap me."

Spike forgot all about the magical moment they were sharing and his eyes widened, "What? You know? Tell me who the damn bastard is and I'll sock it to him."

"I can't, I won't tell you Spike," She declared nervously, wishing he'd get off her bed so she could hide in it.

Spike sat up and stared at her, "Why the hell not?"

Faye turned over and looked at him, a smirk on her face, "Because, I haven't gotten to go after a bounty in a long time," she winked, "I can't let you have all the fun now can I? Now, are you going to take me home or am I going to have to run away from this place on my own?"

Spike found a grin on his face and scooped her up gently, Faye completely flustered and surprised. He leaned down so his lips met near her ear, "Looks like I'm your knight in shining armor," he chuckled softly in her ear and walked her out to his ship. The ride was a little uncomfortable for the two of them, Faye from her injury, and Spike because there was no extra seat so Faye had to sit on his lap.

He carried her back into the space ship to see Jet and Edward waiting for them by the door.

"FAYE FAYE!" Ed bounced around trying to hug her but Spike kept her above Ed's reach for her own good. "Faye faye, are you going to be okay?"

Faye titled her head to the left and gave her a thumbs up, "Yeah I'm fine, but I could get used to this Princess treatment."

Edward laughed and zoomed back off towards the main lounge where Spike deposited Faye on the couch and sat down beside her. Jet sat across from them, his lips resting against his two hands that were laced together and he sighed, "Faye, I know we get into trouble all the time, but someone purposely came out after you. I think you should stay here for a few weeks to recover, and it also lets us keep an eye on you."

Faye shook her head, "No way, there's no way I can stand this place for a couple of weeks. Besides, I have work, if you hadn't noticed I'm the only one who brings in cash so we can eat. I only have an extra thousand woo-longs, its not going to get us anywhere."

"Well its not that easy being a stripper with bandages all over you," Jet shot back, "Your health is more important than money," Jet always taking the more fatherly route when it came to things.

Faye stood up and waved her finger, "I can make the look work, nothing but bandages looks sexy," she laughed and limped back to her room biting on her lip as she disappeared. _I can't let the guys know that it's Lin who's after me. I've got to get rid of this guy on my own or Lin will send goons after them. _Faye winced when she got to her door and held her side, already feeling warm blood leak from her wound. "Damn..." She pushed open the electronic button to her room and limped in, closing the door behind her. She stripped herself of her two day old clothes, showered, and walked back to her room in a towel. Once again inside her room she threw on new bandages, blue thong, and blue bra. After that she simply jumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, the summer's so hot in this place without an air conditioner. "God damn, I need more money or I'm going to roast this summer."

A few hours later Spike knocked on Faye's door with his foot while holding a tray of food with his two hands. "Faye, open up!" he hollered, but no one answered, "Don't go yelling now," He opened the door with his hand, "You could at least answer!" Spike was silenced when he found Faye asleep on her bed. Spike had always thought of her as beautiful, but the sun setting through her semi closed blinds made her skin glow and look all the more beautiful. He could already feel the pressure start to build up below.

Spike knew he should just leave the food and make a quiet exit, but his feet were not cooperating. He left the food on her dresser and turned, staring at her still. He felt sweat start to build on the back of his neck, he pulling at his tie and loosening it. He threw off his usual blue trench jacket onto the floor and he sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. His body was growling hungrily, and he slapped his head to his forehead and sighed, "Damn it Faye..."

Faye had woken up the minute she had heard Spike knocking, but she didn't really want to open the door. She'd hoped he would come in, and to her delight he did. She could hear him stiff, and hear his breath run short when he saw her. Her face turned as she lay on her back, her body curled up slightly to show off innocence, a light smirk on her face. She decided it would be fun to tease him, a soft "Spike..." escaped her lips.

Spike lifted his head when he heard Faye call his name, her voice so soft it made him all the more aroused. It was becoming unbearable, her scent everywhere in the room and the air felt heavy with his growing lust. He turned and his hand crept up and touched her cheek, "Faye...wake up..."

Faye's opened at his command and she rubbed her eye, pretending to be sleepy, "Spike? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound sleepily. Oh she knew how to play these parts, it was all working smoothly. His hand found a home on her shoulder so he loomed over her, she could see the want in his eyes. She tried not to laugh, "Like what you see?" She asked seductively. Faye found his lips were already up against hers, he tried to hover over her and not put weight on her injury. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt his hands work their way through her unruly purple hair.

He wanted her, he needed her bad. His hands wove through her hair straddling her hips with his legs, his member rubbing against her inner thighs. She moaned into his lips, the parting of her lips used as his entrance, his tongue battling with hers for dominance as everything became way more passionate. He could feel her fingers plucking at the bottons to his shirt and once it was removed she slid her hands up against his chest. Her slightest touches sent chills up his spine. His hands left her hair his fingers sliding down her bra straps. She smiled and pulled away from him, "I didn't know you wanted me so bad," She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

"I wanted you that night, I want you now," He moaned to her. He began to kiss the arch of her neck, looking for the soft point that made her moan. It took a few kisses and nibbles before he found the spot and she practically melted into the bed, "There we are..." he purred.

Faye moaned lightly and rubbed his groin with her knee. Spike growled and crushed her lips into his again, his fingers undoing the clip to her bra and discarding it onto the floor. His lips trailed kisses down her chin, neck, and chest until they found her left nipple and he began to suck on the teat erotically.

With Faye's mouth free she let out a moan, "Spike..." she rubbed his groin harder and he bit on her breast lightly, letting her know he was enjoying himself. She started to fiddle with his belt buckle and soon to the belt was keeping company with his shirt and her bra on the floor. The forbidden clothes were beginning to pile up, soon his tie joined the mess. A few minutes later the two were completely naked.

Faye wiggled down in the bed until her face met with his throbbing manhood. "Faye..." he called in a warning tone, but Faye ignored it as she allowed her tongue to touch the tip of his manhood. Shivers rippled through him again and he tried to remain calm as he loomed above her, sweat staring to build up everywhere. He moaned gently and Faye took that as her permission to continue. She wrapped her lips around his manhood and ran her teeth up and down against it, Spike nearly collapsing on her with pleasure waves. Her tongue twisted and constricted as she used her hands to keep him up. Spike moaned loudly, feeling like a release was coming, "Faye!"

He felt himself release and a warm feeling sweep through him. Faye set him free and he rolled over so he could lay down on the bed. Faye let her tongue run against his body until she was back up at his chin, grinning, "You're very delicious Spike Spiegel," she purred for him and nibbled at his chin before taking his lips again. She could still feel his throbbing manhood between her legs. She pulled her lips away from him, he was dazed she could see it in his one good eye. She lifted herself over him and brought herself down just so the tip of his manhood could touch her womanly entrance.

"Faye..." he gasped again. Now he was feeling his passionate instincts, he needed to be inside of her, **_now. _**But Faye refused him, lifting herself back up and continued her taunts. His hands gripped her bed sheets, "Fuck Faye stop..." he growled, ardent and ready to burst again.

"Stop?" She pouted seductively, "Do you want to leave now Spike?" She asked cooly before kissing him. Faye nuzzled her face against his and she felt a low roar grumble in this throat. Faye rolled over and laid down next to him, "Now that we've stopped," She stared at the ceiling knowing it was a complete lie, "What should we do?"

She didn't get a verbal answer, but instead Spike rolled over so he was on top of her. Now it was his turn, he didn't even have to speak with her, his lips finding her breast again as he stuck a finger into her. Faye's immediate reaction was a buck, trying to get him out on instinct but it simply drove him to push deeper into her. "Oh Spike..." she moaned loudly, feeling her lower body start to burn as he pushed another finger in. On his third finger she felt her muscles contract around his fingers and he growled and kissed her lips. She was going to climax soon, he could feel it as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Spike!" she called, arching so her hips clicked with his chest.

He felt her warm juices slide over his hands and he pulled his fingers out and licked them, "Who's more delicious now?" He asked her lightly, bringing his head down to her entrance and blew warm air on her. He listened to her moan again, he was so horny now he couldn't even being to think of anything else. He licked at her entrance and she moaned louder.

"Spike, just get the fuck in me," she screamed passionately. She didn't have to tell him twice, she wasn't a virgin, and it didn't hurt nearly as much when he allowed himself to thrust into her. Her wound probably hurt the most, but they two were too wrapped up in their sexual passion to care.

He pushed himself in and out, both of them matching each other perfectly, the bed shaking, loud moans, a sweet bliss. He went as deep as he could, waiting to hear her scream his name. Again and again he continued his ministrations until he finally heard her scream his name, "SPIKE!"

He wanted them to hit their orgasms at the same time, and just to his wishes he felt his coming. They climaxed together once, then twice, then so many that they lost count. Finally exhausted, Spike laid down on top of her, their bodies sticking together from the clamminess of their skin, Spike was too exhausted to even pull out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips, this time so gentle and sweet the passion in his caution. Faye ran his hand through his shaggy green hair and smiled, "Well that was a great get well gift."

Spike buried his head in her neck, still kissing her arch from time to time, "I was afraid yesterday. I was afraid you were going to disappear forever."

"I'm not going anywhere stupid, someone has to put money and food on this table," she whispered lightly as she closed her eyes, "I remember telling myself that I was too stubborn to die, and that my friends would kill me for dying before I got something out of you," she laughed lightly.

Spike kissed her lips again and rested his head up against hers so their nose touched, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again. I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Well isn't that a romantic notion," Faye sighed sarcastically, "Just stay here with me tonight, we can deal with that tomorrow," she begged him sleepily.

"I couldn't think of anything better," he mumbled before he closed his eyes and was asleep.

Faye stared at the ceiling for a little while, thinking of the events that had just occurred in the past week. _I go from being mad at him, to making him mad, to getting hurt, to sleeping with him. What a strange fucking week. _With that last thought she too fell asleep, comforted by the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

They woke up the following morning and the first thing Faye could think was how bad the room smelled. She nudged Spike until he reluctantly let go and she slipped out of bed. She wrapped a small towel around her and she could feel him staring at her from bed. "Damn you're sexy," he told her, sitting up in her bed, half covered by her comforter.

"I'm sexy but I smell like shit," She told him laughing, "I'm off to take a shower," she gathered up some new clothes from her dresser and left the room. She had just turned slipped into their glass shower when someone slid open one of the doors and hopped in behind her. She turned around when Spike wrapped his arms around her, "What the hell are you doing here, don't you think Jet will be suspicious?"

"I found your key on the floor, so I locked your door. That means, he thinks its only me in here," Spike explained before biting her neck. Spike laved his hands up with soap and took great pleasure in running his hands up and down her curves, touching ever sacred spot he had been privileged to be in last night.

Faye turned around and did the same to him, rubbing her hands against his hard and muscular chest when she felt something rub up against her thigh, "Someone's still hot from last night," she teased before kissing him. Spike pushed her up against the tiled wall, the water from the shower head raining down on her hair as he raised her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could suckle her breast. Faye moaned and Spike grunted, the water trickling down her skin and the steam in the bathroom made her all the more appealing. He lowered her down so his member rubbed against her entrance when she heard him whimper, "Don't..."

He looked up at her, "Why the hell not?" He asked kinder than those words would seem. Faye grabbed her side and Spike saw she was bleeding again, "I'm supposed to be taking it easy, sex wasn't one of the things listed."

That made Spike laugh, laughing so hard it made his whole body ache. It was the first time he wasn't drunk and was laughing that hard. He kept her pressed against the wall, her feet now back on the floor, and ran his shampooed hands through his hair as he kissed her lips again. Faye mimicked him, trying very hard to ignore the pain she was feeling. She needed to take her medication after this or she'd never be able to fool around with Spike again. After they finished erm, showering, Faye wandered back to her room, swinging her hips for Spike until he disappeared into his room. Once back inside her room she swallowed three pills and slipped on a outfit different from her normal yellow one. She decided to keep herself concealed, knowing it would just make Spike want her more. She found a blue turtleneck that ended at her belly button and some cut off jean shorts that met halfway between her knee and hips. Her bandages only peaked out a little by her naval, but that was something she'd have to deal with.

Faye found Spike in his rightful thrown on his yellow couch and she strolled up behind her and covered his eyes with her hands, "Hey there cowboy, what're you watching."

"I _was _watching some crap, but I couldn't think of anything but you," he told her lightly, his usual deep attractive voice.

Faye slid down the couch and Spike pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently. "Faye...I think I love you Faye," he told her quietly, stroking the side of her face.

Faye felt her lips tremble and her eyes dampen, she had waited to hear those words for a very long time. She kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You stupid lunk, I've always loved you."

**Later That Night...**

Faye came into the den with a plate of food for Spike and another one for herself. She sat down next to him and watched him eat her food like a human vacuum while she munched on hers slowly. She watched him finish, and just like that he was out. She laid him out on the couch, so Jet wouldn't be suspicious, and took the key to the Swordfish and his gun. Faye ran back to her room, grabbed her two guns and the keys to her ship (That I still don't know the name to, does anyone know it?) And jumped into her ship. She took one last look at Bebop and frowned, "Sorry Spike."

Faye waltzed into the strip joint with a grin on her face. The Two Rubies ran up to her and smiled, "Faye! We were wondering what happened to you last night! Are you alright?"

Faye laughed, "I was just a little too drunk to be any entertainment, Jet was supposed to call in for me. That stupid bastard," she waved her hand and laughed again, "Nice to see you two so cheerful."

"If it isn't my lovely Fox," Faye felt her blood run cold as Lin appeared next to them. "How are you feeling Faye?"

"I'm sorry for not calling, Jet was supposed to, I got wasted and I wouldn't have brought in any money. When I'm drunk I act like a freaking nun, you wouldn't get aroused, its not like I'm playing hard to get, I'll preach from the bible."

Lin laughed lightly, "Well I'm glad you have your usual fire back," he turned, "We start in twenty minutes," he waved before walking off, "Later."

Faye and the Rubies undressed in the back, Faye already in her newest outfit made entirely of bandages that covered her in the right spots but thinly enough to turn any man on. When she ripped off her turtleneck the two Rubies noticed her guns sticking out of her shirt, "What are those for Faye?" They asked worriedly.

Faye looked around for anyone else, in all the secret hiding spots too, she being used to snooping around. There weren't any security cameras either, she had brought Ed's electronic scanner to check. She pulled the two girls into a corner and handed each of them a gun, "Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once, Lin is out to either kidnap me or kill me. His goons attacked me two nights ago, Sunday when this place isn't open, and I was in the hospital. They shot me, something's up. I'm going to attack tonight, I need you two to back me up."

"But...but we've never shot pistols before," They both quivered in unison.

Faye rolled her eyes, "Look," She pointed the gun up, security on, "You just pull down on the security, aim, and fire. I don't care where you hit them, just hit them. I can handle the rest."

"When are you going to attack?" They quivered and asked quietly.

"I always go into the "Manager's Room" after each performance. But tonight, I'll make him come out and greet me. You two hide behind the curtain and watch from there, when you see me walk towards him you'll see me pull out my gun, that's when you guys get ready. I'm counting on you two," she told them sternly.

The two Rubies nodded, "We won't let you down Faye, we promise on Joshua." Faye figured Joshua was their brother who was in jail.

**On the Bebop**

Spike rolled over on the couch and fell off and landed on his face. "DAMN!" he sat up and grabbed his nose in pain, "What the hell? I remember eating dinner with Faye then..." He looked around, "Where is that wench. FAYE? FAYE?" He screamed, still rather ticked off as he stood up.

"She's at work stupid," Jet explained as he came walking in, "You've been out for the past three hours, what the hell were you all night or something at the hospital?" Jet asked as he held onto a bottle of beer, noticing Spike's face turn pale, "What's wrong?"

Spike found Faye's bouquet of flowers from Lin on the table next to her bloody bandages. Spike put the clues together almost instantly, her killer was Lin. Then something caught his eye, mixed within the dirty bandages was the business card he had seen that night he was drunk. He picked up the card and heard Jet scream his name again.

Spike turned around, "Faye's in trouble, that bastard of a boss is going to kill her!" He reached for his pockets and found both his key and gun gone, "Damn it, that bitch took my gun and keys!" He looked to Jet, "Give me your gun, and the Hammerhead."

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked as Jet threw his favorite and most trusty gun to Spike who caught it in the air and then the keys. Spike ran towards the launch pad and Jet followed, "Hey idiot, I asked you what you're going to plan on doing?"

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard Lin," Spike shouted as he jumped into the Hammerhead, taking one quick look back at Jet, "Then I'm going to go get the gal I love back."

Jet backed away as Spike launched and disappeared into the stars. He rubbed his head and then his chin, "How does he plan on getting Julia back?" He asked dumbly. Jet could be so slow sometimes, a heavy sleeper too, he didn't get to hear the lovely sex noises coming from Faye's room last night.

**Back at the Strip Joint**

Faye had just finished up another successful night of way too many tips from way too many horny men. Faye dressed herself back into normal clothes and was making her way towards Lin's office, the Rubies waiting guns loaded and ready. She knocked on the door, "Lin, can you come out please, I can't seem to get a certain zipper zipped up," She called out seductively. The doorknob turned, and Faye got ready.

**A/N** : What do you think of my first ever Lemon for Cowboy Bebop? Be nice but if it really did suck let me know.


End file.
